bloodhoundsfandomcom-20200214-history
L4D Issue 1
Part 1 "Must...keep...moving. Must...get out.", the man gasps for air as he runs from his pursuers throughout the dark alleys. He can clearly see their moving shadows reflected into the walls by the moonlight. "Don't...stop.", he mutters under his own breath as he spots a large barrel-sized trash bin. Although he wanted to take a rest beside it upon sighting it, his instinct motivates him to keep on running. However, he notices the bleeding cut on his left arm. "No... I won't make it." He decides to make a stop and to rest himself beside the large bin. After he positioned himself in a comfortable spot, he tries to touch his bleeding wound. "Oh, shiiiit.", '''he groans in pain. Just as he was able to adjust to the pain from touching his cut, he hears some sudden footsteps coming from nearby. Tightening the fisted grip of his palms, he braces himself for a fight. He tries to hide the sound of his gasping as the sound of footsteps draw close... ''Click-Clack-'''Click-'Clack-CLICK-CLACK' '"Come on.", the man thought to himself. ''CLICK-CLACK-Click-Clack'''-Click-clack-click'' The man lets out a sigh of relief as the sound of the footsteps fade away into silence. He peeks out, and, sighting no one, he stands and prepares to continue walking away. "They ain't never gonna get me.", he mutters silently as he walks away. CLICK! He hadn't gone a few steps further when he hears a clicking sound from behind. He was about to turn around when hears a voice... "FREEZE!", the voice, orders. The man, realizing how "screwed''"'' he is, closes his eyes as the voice continues speaking... "Don't look back. Drop any weapon you have on the floor using two fingers. Resist in any way then I'm gonna have to shoot you." "I ain't got no weapon.", the man replies. "You sure about that, huh?", the voice says as he approaches the man. "I'm gonna have to check you then. Throw your arms in the air." "But I've got a-" ' '"Now!", the voice, now closely behind him, cuts him out. The man, with left with no other choice, begins raising his arms slowly. Midway through it, however... "AAAAAAAHHHHH!", the man cries out in pain as his contracting biceps caused by the raising of his arms agonizes his bleeding wound. The man behind him is suddenly alerted by his screaming... HIT! THUD! ..... "Jesus Christ.", the man finally wakes up on a bed to the daylight inside a small room. The first thing he notices is the thick bandage covering his now treated wound. He then sees the patient's outfit that he is wearing. Then, he notices the label on the door.. St. Wynotta Hospital... "Shit.", he mumbles upon realizing that he just got caught. He then quickly plans to escape, but before he could make any move, however, he hears footsteps coming towards the room. He quickly lies back and closes his eyes, trying to pretend he's asleep. Creeeak The door opens. The footsteps suddenly go silent. Then, he hears voices. "Glad you caught this guy. Been searching for him for the past few weeks. He's a slippery eel.", a deep, masculine voice speaks. "It wasn't really that hard though, sir.", another male voice replies. The man recognizes this voice to be the voice of his captor. "You're hard to mess with, son. Now if you two don't mind, I'm gonna leave you now with your new friend right here. Ain't got no time to lose.", the first voice says. "Well, we're gonna take it from here, sir.", a third voice, a female one, speaks up. The door opens and then closes. The two remaining people then have a conversation... "You ain't afraid of it, aren't ya?", the female voice speaks. "The what? The "infection"? It's just another one of those flus. Nothin' be afraid about", the male one replies. "Well, the fact that it has been spreading really fast, taking over entire towns within hours, is somewhat worrying. It's gotta be something else. They're hiding something that we don't know." "Nah, not one of those conspiracy bullshit again... Tsk tsk tsk. I'm bored. Say we have a little fun, shall we?" "Don't even think about it." The man eventually falls asleep out of drowsiness in the middle of their conversation. Part 2 The man wakes up again, now in the nighttime. As he was about to utter a word, he notices a blonde-haired woman in a police outfit peeking through the glass pane of the door with her back facing him. The man assumes that she was one of his guards... "I must get out of here.", he thought. Slowly and silently, he creeps out of his bed and onto the floor. He carefully crawls toward the woman, who was still busy peeking through the glass. "Almost there.", the thought again. Now already a few feet away from the woman, he prepares himself. Then, holding his breathe, he raises his arm, and, aiming his fist at the woman, he launches a jab... SMACK! The woman, who sensed him coming from behind, swiftly turned around and gave the man a punch in the face before he could do so, stunning him for a few seconds. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!", the man screams in pain. The woman then quickly pushes him back to the bed... "Shut up!", the woman warns him. "I'm gonna kill you, you bitch!", the man recognizing the woman as one of her guards, responds as he attempts to get back on his feet and to charge at her. "Shut up, I say!", the woman warns him again while drawing her gun at him, "move back over there." The man, left with no choice, reluctantly moves back to the bed as the woman continues speaking. "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine. I'm not gonna shoot you or anything.". The woman pauses as she puts down her gun. She then continues. "In fact, I need you. I need you to survive." "Survive? The hell are you talking about?", the confused man asks. "The infection.", she continues, "it has reached the city, just a several hours ago, before you were caught . It's nothing like the government had warned us about. It's a pandemic." "Wait, what?" "Mass mutations have been occuring for the past few hours. The infected- they're turning into bloodthirsty mutants, like the ones in those zombie movies." "Are you fucking kidding me?" "No! Why would I even make up all this crap when I could just easily shoot you?". She then continues, "Look, we need each other. I need you, you need me, in order to get the hell out of here." "Where's everybody else?" "Turned, left, hid, I don't know. Our main concern now is ourselves. If we get out of here alive, we could steal a car and drive away from this city." "Seems like a good plan. However, why should I trust you?" "Because I'm a fucking cop, okay?! Look, you asshole! We don't have much time!", she angrily says as she threatens to draw her gun again. "Okay! Okay! Calm down, miss officer. I'm gonna go with you, just give me a minute to myself.", he picks up his outfit, which had been placed above a cabinet beside his bed, and then continues speaking, "you don't mind, do ya'?" "Not really.", she says as she walks towards the window to gaze at the streets. From above, she notices figures slumbering around in the streets. "Jesus, this isn't happening..." "I'm good to go!", the man exclaims just as he had finished dressing up. "Oh, well.", the woman replies as she quickly closes the window, "let's go then. Take this." She then hands him a pocketknife which she had been hiding. "Now, just follow my lead, okay?" The man nods as the woman opens the door. Drawing her gun in front, she leads the way, tiptoeing silently in the eerie halls of the hospital with the man tailing behind her. "By the way, I'm officer Laura Verine of the San Marino City Police Department.", she introduces herself. "Cool. I'm-" "Max dela Vega.", she cuts him, "wanted robber and drug-pusher. Don't mention it." They continue walking until they reach a staircase leading to the lower floor. "Prepare yourself.", Laura warns Max as they descend down the staircase. Upon reaching the door at the end of the staircase, Laura tightly grips on the knob. Then, without warning, she quickly opens it. "Holy shit!", Max exclaims upon seeing the sight behind the door-a horde of infected, vomiting up blood and bile while slumbering around. Upon seeing the two, the infected are alerted, and after glaring at them with their red bloodshot eyes for a few seconds, began to run for them while screaming out unintelligable noises. RAWRARWARWARYARW! "Get back, get back!", Laura cries out as she shoots at the charging horde. Max, still bewildered, runs back up the staircase as Laura had ordered while still trying to figure out what was going on. BANG! BANG! BANG! The two frantically run for their lives as the horde closes in from behind them. Unfortunately for them, however, they are cornered to a wall- a dead end... "Shit, we're trapped!", Max exclaims in panic. "God, damn it, I'm out!", Laura angrily says upon realizing she had run out of bullets. As the infected draw closer, Max is filled fury, and, without warning, he charges toward them while taking out his pocketknife. "No, what the hell?!", Laura reacts. "AAAAHHHHH!", Max cries out as he began stabbing the infected one by one. A panic stricken Laura also began to charge at the infected and bash their heads with her pistol. The infected had swarmed in and the two were about to be overwhelmed, when suddenly... "GET DOWN!", a male voice from behind the horde cries, much to Max and Laura's surprise, who had no other choice but to flee and take cover from behind a nearby table as the voice had ordered. CLICK! RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT! CLICK! After a brief moment of silence, Max and Laura rose up from their hiding place to witness a relieving yet digusting sight- a bloody pile of the now corpses of the infected horde. In the end of the hall is a man in glasses dressed in a white lab gown, equipped with an M-16 gun, who seemed to be apparently a doctor.